


The Best Man

by hawaiigal52



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiigal52/pseuds/hawaiigal52
Summary: What will happen when Daniel gets invited to Betty's wedding-to Matt? Will there be another repeat of the UN fight scene?





	1. Chapter 1

The Best Man  
CHAPTER ONE

Daniel grabbed the key to his mailbox and opened it casually, as he stepped back onto the elevator to his ninth floor townhome. He stopped in his tracks in front of his door, and dropped the majority of the mail to the ground as he saw it. A swirl of flowers (daisies) around a very tasteful calligraphy that read, 

Beatriz Ignacia, daughter of Ignacio Suarez and the late Rosa Suarez,  
and  
Matthew Clark Hartley, son of Mr. Calvin Hartley and the late Victoria Hartley,  
request the honor of your presence  
at their wedding  
on the fifteenth of October, two thousand nineteen  
at five o'clock in the afternoon  
The Rubin Museum  
Dinner & dancing to follow

Wilhelmina Slater drummed her well-manicured fingertips impatiently as she held the phone up to her ear, sighed, then rolled her eyes and pressed the speaker button to stand and turn to her office window. The office SHE had actually rightly earned through endless days and nights of hard work, over thirteen years ago. The office she then had to scheme and plot and practically sell her soul to try and get it out of the hands of Bradford’s idiot son, Daniel. 

Yet, in spite of everything, four years later, thanks to a very bright and determined young woman who propped the moron up, she was STILL not in control! Only when Betty FINALLY decided to leave Mode and he had chased after the girl did he simply hand it over to her on a silver platter! 

Since then, so much had changed. So many things had finally started falling into place in her personal life. Possibly because she no longer felt an insane drive to get what she deserved, what she had given up years of her life to wrestle away from Daniel, a man who never had to work for anything in his white-bread, carefree, privileged life. She was used to lazy men, far less talented and ambitious than her, nonetheless rising above her simply because they had a penis. Yet it wasn’t merely the glass ceiling she was trying to break both for her race and gender, it was the power that she so richly deserved and desperately craved that drove her. 

Of course she knew most people at Mode hated her back in the days of “Daniel and Betty”. But she could honestly care less what they said or thought. When she was “Wanda” Fey Sommers had been more of a bitch than Wilhelmina ever was on her worst day! They thought stealing sperm was so bad? So what? Wilhelmina had no doubt if Fey were in her shoes, she would have tied Christina to the bed with her legs in the air the whole nine months before and after the insemination, just to be certain the heir to the Meade “throne” was hers and Bradford’s (admittedly, there were many times when even Wilhelmina was appalled at Fey’s actions). 

Fey tried her best to have a child when she and Bradford were having their ongoing affair, lying about using birth control. But clearly, Wilhelmina wasn’t the only one with a “hostile womb”! At least, as far as the Meade mogul was concerned. She smiled, shaking her head as she remembered how furious Fey had been when she found out “Brad” wasn’t her baby’s father. She flew into a rage and left the country. No one knew where she had gone, including her lover. He sent Wilhelmina out to find her, which wasn’t that difficult. 

She knew where Fey was all along, hiding out to give birth in Switzerland before anyone noticed she was pregnant, faking a serious skiing accident that kept her out of New York with a “broken leg and arm”, then she adopted out Amanda (and naturally lost the extra weight) before her triumphant return to Mode (and making Bradford wonder where she had been would make him miss and want her again just for good measure). Ironically, the same small Swiss cabin that had served as a hideout for Fey was also where Wilhelmina “stashed” Alex after his surgery to become Alexis. 

“Willi? Hey! Are you there? Sorry I kept you waiting, luv! I just wanted to make sure you got your invitation. You ARE coming to the wedding, right? It’s next month, but I really want you to be there. It wouldn’t be the same without you. You’ve helped me so much! Matt really wants you there, too.”

“Of course, Betty! I’ll put it in my calendar. What’s the date again?”

“The fifteenth.”

She narrowed her eyes, looking at her cell phone, “Are you sure you want me to…”

“Willi! YES! You’re my friend! Of course I want you there. Tell Connor, Nico and little Rae that I expect them to bring me something from Australia! When do they get back? I bet you’re so excited!” 

“Yes, it’s hard to believe Rae will be five already and starting Kindergarten! Oh, Jesus! I sound as bad as Claire, bragging about my grandbaby!” 

Betty laughed, “That’s perfectly understandable. I can’t tell you how happy I am for you. How’s Marc?”

“The same. I taught him well. He certainly knows how to make his poor assistant jump! I couldn’t be prouder if he were my so...younger brother!” 

That earned a chuckle. Betty sighed, “I...um...have you…”

“What are you mumbling about? Speak up! I think I’m losing the connection. Are you driving?” She took the phone off speaker and sat down, picking up the receiver. 

“Nothing. I was just wondering if you had….heard anything about...Da…”

“DA? OH, of course, you mean Danielle Simpson of styles? Yes, I believe she got married to a Mormon and moved to Utah to have six children.”

“Very funny, Wils! I’m glad you’re singing more. I didn’t realize you had also decided to add a comedy routine to your act!” 

“I’m here all week! I haven’t “heard” anything interesting about Daniel Meade, no. Not for quite some time. He is...well I don’t know that I’d say ‘fine’, necessarily. I suppose that depends on your definition. He is alive and healthy. He is currently living in Manhattan, unmarried and drinks and works excessively. I see him occasionally at board meetings he is required to attend and very rarely for visits to take his mother out to lunch or dinner. Claire herself is working less and traveling more as she descends further into old age.” 

“Not nice! Remember Claire’s still my friend, too, Willi!” 

“I’m only teasing. We’ve...acclimated. I would never go so far as to call us ‘friendly’, but we’ve managed to keep things civil, mostly from a distance, to maintain our version of a good working relationship.” 

“She’s planning on retiring very soon. I know she and George are doing a European cruise for their anniversary later this year, before the holidays.”

“I don’t object if you need to sit me at their table, if that’s what you’re afraid of, Betty. I won’t cause a scene at your wedding, I promise. I’m a very nice person, now. Just ask Jason.”

Betty shook her head, rolling her eyes, “JUSTIN will say anything you tell him to and you know it. He worships you. Almost as much as Marc used to.”

“USED to?”

“You know what I mean! But it’s fine. I’m not worried about you. I just hope…”

“Daniel doesn’t crash it?”

“I’m sure he...has better things to do.”

“I don’t know. I still seem to recall a time when he and your fiance didn’t get along too well back at the UN.”

“Well, I was pissed at Matt then myself! He was being a spoiled douche back then and Daniel had every right to clock him for what he said about us! But...he told me how jealous he always was and we’ve worked through it. It’s all good now. Water under the bridge. He’s grown so much from his philanthropic work, it’s amazing! I’m so proud of his work at Doctors without Borders!” 

“I’m frankly amazed that he actually finished medical school! He was always so flighty, changing his career like a teenager. I’d say, once again you helped him become a better person, just like the rest of us. I’ve never given much stock to being “nice”. But you showed me and everyone you meet that you can be a good person and still work your ass off! You actually convinced me that being intelligent doesn’t mean you have to…”

“Be mean? I have a confession. I had a weird dream once that I worked as your assistant instead of Daniel’s and you and I were always pulling schemes to trick him. I berated Beth from Features for her Rosacia giving her a “lesson” on what true red is as opposed to crimson, scarlet or maroon.”

“Maroon? That’s not even...well that sounds like a lovely dream! You did a great job when you did work for me.”

“I know you meant well, but…”

“You were convinced I was the ‘bad guy’, I know.”

“You WERE the bad guy!” 

“Potato potahto! Do you think you can come to my set next week after you arrive?”

“It’s Friday night, right? Sure, we can come to that. I wouldn’t miss your show! You’re singing is fantastic! Wait, actually, it’s more...maybe I’ll bring my sister. It would probably be more of a “girl’s night” thing, right?”

“Unless Matthew isn’t telling you something and feels comfortable in a drag show bar, yes, I’d say it might be best to bring another woman with you instead of your fiance.” 

As soon as she got off the phone with her old friend, she took out her laptop and finished up the last of her emails and progress reports. Hours later, she began to strip off her work clothes and get into the tub for a nice long soak. Her feet were killing her! Willi would be proud of how long she had “walked over a mile” in those damn Prada pumps that were on sale last month and in a nice nude color that went with everything. But as pretty as they were, they were definitely NOT the right shoes when she had so much walking to do! 

She turned off the lights and lit a few candles, turning on her “soft and mellow” playlist and closed her eyes, reaching occasionally for the glass of Chardonnay she had set on the side of the tub. She opened her eyes, annoyed at the sound of her phone. She knew that it was far too late for Matt to be calling from his grandmother’s in Boston. 

“This is Betty.”

“Hey. It’s me, Daniel. You’re marrying MATT? That asshole? Really, Betty? What the fuck?”


	2. Chapter 2

The Best Man/CH 2

“I’m sorry. Who did you say this was? I don’t know anyone named Daniel. You must have the wrong number. Annoy someone else with your prank calls!” 

She hung up angrily, throwing her phone down and sliding under the water, then bobbing back up quickly. She got out of the tub, grabbing a towel, then went to get dressed, rolling her eyes when she heard her phone ringing again. 

“I see you’re still as childish as ever!”

“I’M childish? What was that, huh? You don’t know who I am? Well, I don’t know who YOU are anymore, clearly!” 

“That’s right. You don’t!” 

“I can’t believe you’re really marrying that idiot Hartley! Isn’t he the one you told me you were sick of spending too much time with and then you took him back after he treated you like shit. Same old shit, different day!”

“Yes, well apparently I have a bad habit of doing that with a lot of people, don’t I? I should have just let you fall on your face with Fabia instead of rescuing you like I always did! And you should talk about someone treating me like doodoo!” 

“Doodoo? Seriously? If you’re going to argue, at least stop being so...silly!”

“FINE! Like SHIT, okay? YOU treated me like SHIT! And not just on my first week. You want me to use profanity? Are you sure about that, Danny boy? Because I have quite a few choice words I could definitely use right now!”

“Go for it, Tornado Girl. I can take it.” 

She rolled her eyes, “What do you want, Daniel? Don’t you have a model to chase to keep you occupied these days? Yes, I’m marrying Matt. Why do YOU care, anyway? It has nothing to do with you. Honestly, I only sent you an invitation because...well, I don’t really know why, actually. It was a STUPID thing to do! I guess I was trying to be NICE!” 

“So are you UNinviting me now? Again? What the hell, Betty? Look, how many times do I have to say I’m sorry, huh? I was drunk and I didn’t know you would even care who I dated anyway. Besides, I still maintain that she came and sat on my lap and kissed me. I’m innocent. Anyway, I thought you said we would always be friends? What happened to that?”

“You mean before or after your little burning man incident?”

He sighed, “It’s not like YOU ever acted like you wanted anything else from me. Besides, it’s all anc…”

“Ancient history? Exactly. I know that. I’m over it, believe me. In fact, I encourage you to bring whomever you want to the wedding. It’s fine. You’re welcome to come. Just don’t show up drunk and cause a scene or you ARE UNinvited. And for god’s sake, you canNOT be a jerk to Matt! He’s going to be my husband. He’s Tyler’s half-brother, too. So you need to get over yourself and try to get along. And absolutely NO punching; is that clear?”

“Crystal!”

“Good!” 

“Great!” 

“Great!” 

“Maybe I’ll see if Trista’s available. It won’t matter how dumb she makes me since I’ll still be smarter than the groom!”

“Matt’s a doctor. He’s not dumb. That’s wonderful. Bring her. She’s perfect for you. Her IQ matches her bra size.” 

“You know I guess I shouldn’t have been surprised when my mom told me you and Wilhelmina were buddies now. You sound just like her! Oh, by the way, congratulations, Mrs. Hartley! I hope you two will be VERY happy together! Where are you registered? Toys R’ Us? Matt’s still playing doctor this week, huh? I’ll get him a toy doctor bag.”

Betty hung up again, glaring at her phone, blocking Daniel’s number, then threw the phone across her room, collapsing on the bed, as she ran her hands through her hair. What a jerk! What on earth was wrong with Daniel, anyway? Did he really think she was still upset because she walked in on some stupid model sitting on his lap and them kissing at the Christmas party at Dunne? It was a lifetime ago! She WAS over it! 

It didn’t matter one little bit to her if he wanted to revert to his “manwhore” days when he was supposed to be her assistant. Yes, she had gotten angry and fired him then told him to get out. But that was only because he was doing THAT on company time. It wasn’t appropriate. He wasn’t the boss at Mode anymore, allowed to screw every woman he wanted when he was supposed to be working. Not on her time. What if Mr. Dunne had seen that? It was unprofessional and made her look bad. He SHOULD have been helping her do her job, not...fooling around! 

She slipped on sweatpants and a tee shirt, and slid under the covers, trying to wind down so she could get some sleep. Just as she was drifting off, she heard her phone again, so she groaned and went to pick it up, “MATT! Thank God it’s you! How’s your grandma? Is she doing any better?”

“Not really. She’s still in a coma. My dad is really pissing me off, saying he wants to “pull the plug”! I tried to tell him that’s not really how it works. First off, she’s not on life support; she’s breathing independently. Her brain is still active. He can be such a dick sometimes! I swear, he never listens to me!” 

“I’m sorry, sweetie! He’s probably upset, too. But he’s the type of man that is used to taking action, so that’s all he knows to do. I’m sure it’s very hard for him to feel helpless to do anything to relieve her suffering.” 

“Well, I’m not so sure about that. Grandma was never particularly a fan of my dad’s. They’ve pretty much always barely tolerated one another for my sake, even before he and my mom got divorced. When Mom died last year, Grandma Benson told him not to bother to show up to her funeral, since he was no longer her husband and hadn’t been for a long time. She said she didn’t want him making my mother’s funeral service about him like he did everything else the whole time they were married.” 

“I wish I was there to give you a hug, Matt. I hate that you’re going through all this alone! I promise, I should be done with this issue by the beginning of next week, so I can join you in New York and we can start checking out the venue, and doing some planning. Things have just been so hectic lately.”

“I understand. It’s fine. Grandma loves you...loved you. But...she’s unconscious anyway, so it’s not like she knows you’re not here. Oh, hey, who did you think I was before, when you first answered? You said something about being glad it was me. Did you think it was going to be someone else?”

She only hesitated for a second, “Daniel called. He got his invitation.”

“He did, huh? Did you HAVE to invite him, Betty? I mean...I know you two used to be FRIENDS, but...it’s been a long time. You had every right to fire his ass. He’s the one who got all bent out of shape over it. Just uninvite him! 

Was he calling you, giving you a hard time about the wedding or something? Let me guess, he told you I didn’t deserve you or some shit, right? I swear, that guy is so damn overprotective of you; he always thinks he has to protect you from every man you like! He still pisses me off when I think about…”

“Matt, don’t start about the UN thing! You were wrong about what you said about us. I’ve told you a million times, there wasn’t anything going on between me and Daniel. Ever! No, that wasn’t the problem. Well, it WAS still about me firing him. But I told him he could come as long as he didn’t cause any trouble.”

“Maybe he won’t show up.”

“Maybe. Oh, I talked to Wilhelmina earlier. She invited me to come hear her sing.”

Matt laughed, “At that drag place? I don’t know, B…”

“Don’t worry. You’re not invited! I’m taking Hilda. And maybe...Amanda, if she wants.”

“Amanda? Why would you invite HER? What is this; invite people we don’t really want to see again? Just because we decided to go back home to get married to make it easier on our families doesn’t mean we have to deal with a bunch of...exes!”

“Sorry, do you still have a ‘thing’ for Amanda? I thought you said nothing ever really happened with her?” 

“It didn’t!” 

“Oh, I see, that’s the problem. You two never slept together. So you’re still curious.”

“Betty…don’t start! I could say the same thing about you and Daniel. Unrequited love and all that.”

“I never said I LOVED Daniel. He was my boss. We were friends. I never dated him!” 

“I see, so because I did date Amanda that means I have more reason to have some kind of unresolved curiosity about sleeping with her? Well, I don’t! You’ll just have to trust me.”

“I guess so! And you’ll just have to trust me. I never even wanted to date Daniel! Believe me, I saw what he was like, going from one girl to the next. Who wants to be just another number?”

“I thought you told me he stopped doing that after his wife died?”

“Who’s side are you on?”

“Yours, but...you always told me he changed. He wasn’t the ‘manwhore’ anymore.”

“Well, I guess I was wrong about that. Look, Matt, this is so beyond stupid! I told you before, I’m sorry I invited him. It’s just weird if I don’t. I love Claire and you said your dad is fine now with her coming, since they’ve both married other people. So if they can be civil for our sakes, so can we to people in our past. This is about us, not anybody else. Trust me, I know you love me and the feeling is mutual, so what are we fighting about?”

“I didn’t know it was that much of a fight. But maybe...so we can have great makeup sex when you get here?” he teased. 

“Of course! So you were just picking a fight, huh?”

“Yep! You’ve got me. Look, Betty, honey. I don’t care about anything to do with what we wear or how or where we get married or who shows up. I just want to be your husband, okay? I missed you in Africa and I want to have you by my side, always inspiring me to finish what I started, like you did with my medical training. Including maybe...a family?”

She took a quick breath, glancing at her clock. It took him how long to bring up babies? Ten minutes? “Sorry, sweetie. I’m really tired and I have a huge meeting in the morning. Give your grandma a kiss for me. I’ll see you soon! Goodnight!” 

“Goodnight. Love you.”

“Love you, too.” she mumbled sleepily. 

The next morning she got to work early as usual and sat down at her desk with her cup of coffee, glancing over her emails and going through the mail from the previous day that was still pending. It was quiet, since she was the only one there, so she jumped when her phone rang, “Be Inspired Magazine, this is Betty.”

“Hey, Betty. Please don’t hang up! I’m sorry!”


	3. Chapter 3

The Best Man

Chapter 3

Betty twirled her chair around to face the window in her office, which looked down on Trafalgar Square. She never tired of how good it felt to do that simple action in her own office! It was just past dawn, and the traffic had already started to build, although the skies were still rosy. She sighed, as she leaned back, her voice soft this time, “What do you want, Daniel?” She wasn’t angry anymore; just very disappointed in her one-time best friend. 

“I thought we had finally figured things out last night, and then you just had to be a jerk about Matt! If you’re going to say stuff like that about him, don’t bother to show up, please. Can’t you just...be happy for me?” her voice cracked with emotion.

Betty heard the earnestness in his voice and could tell he had been up all night, regretting his earlier tirade, “Yes, I can! That’s why I called, to tell you how stupid I was and to wish you well! I promise, I won’t say anything bad about Matt again, okay? If you love him, then of course, I’m thrilled for you, Betty. 

That’s all I’ve ever wanted is for you to be happy! I’m sorry I was such a baby about everything. I’m also sorry I didn’t just congratulate you when you first left New York instead of giving you such a hard time because you didn’t “okay” your decision with me!”

“It’s fine. You already apologized for that.”

“No I didn’t. Not really. I never did. You let me get away with a half-ass excuse, because you’re so nice! But I was too proud to ever actually apologize. I’ve been too proud to...tell you a lot of things. What can I say? I’m a huge jackass sometimes. You of all people should know that about me. If I’ve gotten any better it’s because of your good influence. 

You had every right to do what was best for your career. And you had good cause to fire me. But why didn’t you...you know what, never mind. It’s all good now. You’ve earned everything you’ve ever gotten and you definitely deserve your happy ending with the guy that you love.

If Matt Hartley is the best man to give you that, then I’m more than willing to shake his hand and kiss the bride. And maybe just have one dance with her?” 

“Maybe.” She blushed, praying that Daniel chose not to say anything inappropriate at her wedding after a few too many drinks. And was it wrong that her stomach lurched when he brought up kissing?

Apparently, he still seemed to be able to read her mind, “And don’t worry about me. If Mom can play nice with Cal Hartley for your sake, so can I. I might draw the line if he asks me to wear that bunny suit again. But I swear to you, no matter what he or anyone says to me, I will NOT cause a scene at your wedding! So...are we good?”

“We’re good. Aww...too bad about the bunny suit. You looked so cute in it!” she smiled. She missed teasing him so much.

She could hear the laughter in his voice, “I know. Too bad you’re getting married. I would have dressed up for you and given you a private bunny dance!”

She rolled her eyes as she laughed, “I’ll be sure to tell Hilda you’re available for my bachelorette party next weekend! I assume you’ll give her a family and friends discount?”

“You thought I was joking? Anyway, I said PRIVATE, Betty!”

“Cut it out. You can’t flirt your way out of everything you know!”

“I realize that. Look, I want you to know I’m serious about being on my best behavior.”

“Thank you. I know that wasn’t easy for you to say.”

“Sure it is. Bottom line, I care about you, Betty. I’d like us to go back to being friends again. IF you think that’s possible. I miss you. I miss us! I know I messed up. But...it really wasn’t what it looked like!”

“Daniel, it’s fine! I don’t want to talk about stuff that happened in the past...it was so long ago! Who cares now, right? I appreciate you being so gracious, though. What changed your mind?”

“Don’t you mean who? Who do you think?”

“Your mother?”

He laughed, “You DO still know me pretty well I guess! Yeah, you’re right, of course. My mom told me I’d better get “my head out of my ass” before your wedding or she was going to pull me by my ear all the way to London to apologize to you. I believe she would, too!” 

They both chuckled at that. After a moment, Betty asked softly, “So...no Trista?”

“Haha! Very funny! You know I was just messing with you when I said that to piss you off! No, no Trista. I have no idea where she is. I definitely did NOT keep her number. Speaking of numbers, do you think you could “unblock” mine, please? I mean, come on, it’s not like I call all the time, stalking you!”

“I was mad!” 

“I could tell! Doodoo, Betty? Such a potty mouth, woman!” he laughed, thinking how adorable she was. 

“Alright, maybe I still don’t curse that much. I have, believe me. It sounds so much nicer when the English do it, though. I wish I picked up an accent. I still just sound like Betty from Queens.”

“That’s a very good thing if you ask me. So, Betty from Queens, are you planning on moving back to New York permanently...after you um...get married?”

“Maybe. I’m finishing my last issue for Dunne Publishing this week. Then, I’m going to try and see if there are any good opportunities for me there. I’ve put out some feelers already. Matt’s got some job possibilities in Manhattan, too.”

“So...you two...aren’t going on some long honeymoon in Europe or anything first after the wedding? Did you ever get to go to Italy?”

“Not really. There just isn’t time after the wedding, unfortunately! Matt’s going back and forth to Africa a lot since he finished his residency here in London last year. He has two months there again in December.”

“He’s leaving for Christmas?”

“Hopefully he’ll be back before the holiday. He leaves the first week of December and is supposed to be back by the twenty-first.”

“It’s just sort of a shame. I know you always wanted to see Rome and Paris. You never went there...on your own since you’ve been in London?”

“No. Christina got me to Scotland a few times to stay with her and I’ve been to Ireland twice with some friends from work for training meetings, but you know me. I’ve been so crazy busy working all the time, I haven’t really been able to get away that much.”

“I see. Well, maybe after you quit Dunne, you can find the time. You’ll have the means, marrying Matt, I guess, huh? I heard about Vicky. Mom went to her funeral with Wilhelmina of all people! That was sort of crazy how she died, getting hit on the head with a tennis racquet! How did Matt take it?”

“He had a complicated relationship with his mother. He’s actually in Boston now, with his maternal grandmother. She’s not been doing well. I’ll probably join him there next week when I’m done here. His father still travels a lot, which is fine, because they don’t always get along. 

Cal admitted to me that he’s the one who told Matt not to trust me with the whole Henry kiss thing! He actually apologized for causing problems between us. He said he appreciated how I helped Matt find his passion and inspired him to go to Africa, then kept him focused to finish his medical degree. I think when Vicky died it sort of...made him stop…”

“Being such an ass? Sorry! Hey, I said I wouldn’t trash Matt and I would be good at your wedding. You didn’t say I had to start singing your new father-in-law’s praises!” 

She laughed, “Well, Matt and his mother had some serious issues. Some were because of me but most were from how she tried to manipulate him. He still loved her of course, but when she passed away, it brought him closer to his father. I saw a softer side to Cal. He really does love Matt.”

“Must be nice! I’m envious of Matt in...a lot of ways. I wish I had that kind of relationship with my father before he died. You were really lucky to have both parents who loved you. Of course, that’s easy to understand, you’re easy to love. I gave my folks lots of reasons not to love me!”

“Daniel, your parents both loved you too, you know!”

“Mom does. And now I have a sister and nephew and even a half-brother. So that’s all great. But I wish I could have ever once heard my dad say he loved me. He did tell me he was proud of me and had planned to announce handing over the “keys to the kingdom” initially before Alexis came out at that first crazy Fashion Week when he was arrested.”

“He loved you, Daniel. Trust me. He told me to help you stay on your path just before he died. Then he haunted me for a week!”

“He WHAT?” He chuckled.

“I’m serious! You remember when you and Alexis left to go with your mother as the police arrested her at the hospital? You asked me to stay with your dad. He told me he remembered me that first day I came in for my interview and I impressed him with my passion. He said he thought I could keep you on your path. Then after he passed away, I saw him...his head in my refrigerator! Then, later he was dressed in a hawaiian shirt and he yelled at me...”

Daniel burst out laughing, “Jesus, I miss you, Betty! Thank you...for telling me that. So...is that my pep talk?” 

“Of course. How are you doing?”

“You mean, am I drinking or sleeping around? Not that much to both of those questions. Definitely NOT the sleeping around part! I’m working pretty much. On both my advertising business and my non-profit. What, you don’t get intel on me from your buddy, Wilhelmina these days?”

“From your mom, mostly. Okay, maybe a little from Willi, too. She’s so much nicer now! She and I had a good time reconnecting when she came to London Fashion Week a few years ago and introduced Christina’s latest line. It was...fun! We all got drunk and sang karaoke together!”

“Okay, now I’m jealous of Matt and Wilhelmina! I thought karaoke was our thing!”

She laughed, “She’s really loosened up. She was very complimentary about my magazine and I realized we actually have a lot in common. And please don’t insinuate that I’m becoming a witch with a b like she used to be! Like I said, she’s changed-a lot! You’ve seen her. I’d say a lot of her change has to do with you, actually.”

“Me? Don’t you mean Connor? Oh, right, I get it. You mean because I finally gave her what she wanted all along on a silver platter when I left Mode to follow you? Um...I mean...start over?”

She noticed a few people coming into the building, “I...I’m sorry, Daniel. But, I need to go! We’ll...talk later, okay?” 

“Sure, Betty. Goodbye. Let me know when you get home.” 

She stood, looking out her window, down on Trafalgar Square, remembering every detail of their meeting when he first “followed” her to London. The hairs on the back of her neck had stood up when he asked her to dinner. Could his mother possibly have been right about her “theory”, she wondered? 

But when he asked her about working as her assistant that night, she assumed he had been in earnest about simply starting over. She had been thrilled at first to have her best friend back, to have him there, helping her and supporting her in her new role. They were a team again and his belief in her had given her so much more confidence, when she was more than a little scared in her new position and in a totally foreign country. 

She started to take him being there for granted, but she knew she couldn’t expect him to stay and be her assistant forever. So, when he got the opportunity to buy a small building fifty miles away to start his own advertising agency, she encouraged him to seize it. He had seemed hesitant, dragging his feet about making the transition. They argued about it, and for some reason, he grabbed her and kissed her! It shocked her so much that she slapped him. 

He sulked for several days, not coming in to work. Then, when he did return, he didn’t mention the kiss and gave her his notice and said she was right about him needing to leave. The next week was when she found him in her office, sitting at her desk, with some girl on his lap, kissing her. She lost it and fired him on the spot, yelling at him to get his things and leave right then. 

She told him she didn’t need any notice from him, that he was done! The girl ran away, with Daniel trying to tell Betty he was innocent, but she had been so angry, so hurt, she wasn’t listening to his excuses anymore. If he wanted to stay being “that guy” forever, he could do it on his own time!

Daniel didn’t buy the building in London. He left to go back to New York shortly afterward and they had barely spoken since. She received a few angry drunk dials from him over the years, ones that didn’t make any sense, telling her she had no idea how wrong she was and that he was a butterfly?!

Daniel’s week seemed to drag by. He told himself not to get his hopes up. In spite of their recent breakthrough in having a very civilized (and even slightly flirtatious) conversation, the fact was, Betty was still marrying that douche, Matt Hartley! And there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it except let her go. Again!


	4. Chapter 4

The Best Man/CH 4

"BOLD WOMEN FEEL FREE TO STAY AWAY FROM WHAT IS EXPECTED BECAUSE THEY KNOW THAT IMPERFECTION IS THE NEW PERFECTION.”  
Donatella Versace

“When Matt showed up in London he said I had inspired him and then I convinced him that he should pick a career and stick with it. So he did. I’d like to think I helped him to become a doctor! He’s so good at helping people now. I’m really proud of him! He’s become such a good person!”

Hilda rolled her eyes, listening to her sister drone on as they shopped together for dresses for Betty’s wedding. She didn’t comment. She tried to tell herself that if she couldn’t say anything without pissing her little sister off on her wedding week, then she would for once keep her big mouth shut. But dammit, that just wasn’t in her nature, no matter what! “Who are you trying to convince what a great guy Matt is, Betty? ME...or yourself? Don’t you mean you were lonely after you got scared and chased Daniel away?” she blurted out.

Betty looked shocked at her sister’s attack, “WHAT? I never CHASED Daniel away! Where did you hear that?”

“From you, mami! You forget that all it takes is two or three of those girly margaritas of yours and you drunk dial me and Amanda and sometimes even Marc and tell us all about how you were so mad when you THOUGHT Daniel actually followed you to London, but then you walked in on that little skank on his lap, kissing him so you freaked out! Your words, not mine.”

Betty bristled at Hilda’s accusation, “I don’t care about that now. None of it has to do with me anymore. It never did, really. Why does everybody keep bringing that up? I don’t care what Daniel did or who he…sleeps with!”

“Sure you don’t, Betty. How about this?” Hilda pulled out a bright orange, low cut dress with a very high slit up one leg. 

Betty made a face, “Uh...well, the color is...okay, I guess. But don’t you think it’s a little...too sexy for a matron of honor dress?”

Hilda shrugged, rolling her eyes, “I’m not wearing something that looks like what you used to wear your first few years at Mode, Betty!”

“THANKS!”

Hilda laughed, shrugging, “Hey, I guess I could see if there is a poncho, huh? If you want me to hide the girls! I don’t want to show you up at your own wedding. Don’t worry. I’ll keep it low key, tone it down.” 

Betty smiled at her sister, remembering how nuts Hilda had been at her own wedding, telling Betty that she had better not “upstage” her. She put her hands on her hips, “Is that because you’re glowing so much from being...pregnant?”

“What? What are you talking about? Who said I was…JUSTIN! I’m gonna kill that kid! I wanted to wait until after your wedding to make the announcement. Did he spill the beans to Marc, too? Cuz if he did…”

Betty rolled her eyes, “No, I’m sure he didn’t. Otherwise, the entire eastern seaboard would know by now!” 

Hilda laughed, “Still haven’t quite forgiven him for sending out that mass email to everyone at Mode before you had a chance to let Daniel know you were leaving, huh?”

Betty shrugged, “Not totally, no!”

“Some things were just meant to be! He would have found out sooner or later.”

“Like you being pregnant? Hey, at least I don’t have to worry about you trying to go on some fad diet and turning into a crazy person!”

“No, you just have to deal with her crazy pregnant lady hormones! Which are almost as bad!” Bobby put his arm around his wife, wincing as he saw the look of anger cross her face, “Just kidding, honey! You know I love your pregnancy hormones! Especially the ones that make you so horny! Betty already knows, right? I wasn’t supposed to keep it a secret from chipmunk, surely?”

Hilda hit his arm hard, “Yeah she knows...now! Good thing! You are like an old woman! You really canNOT keep a secret, can you, Bobby?”

“Sure I can! Sorry to interrupt, ladies. But I actually found a good parking spot not too far away. I just wanted to let you know-it’s only three hour parking, though, so...I hope you two can find something in this area. I’m gonna go get a cup of coffee across the street and read the paper. Text me when you’re ready to go, okay, baby?” he kissed Hilda lightly, then put his hand tenderly on her stomach, “Does little Bobby junior want anything to eat?”

Hilda thought for a moment, “One of those brownies you know I like? And it’s baby Betty! What makes you so sure we’re having a boy this time? Just because you want one?”

“Yeah! Come on, Hilda! I’m outnumbered!”

Betty teared up slightly, “You’re naming the baby Betty if it’s a girl? Aww...Hilda! That’s so sweet, thank you!” she pulled her sister into a hug.

“Don’t get your hopes up, chipmunk! It’s Bobby, jr. I’m tellin’ ya!” 

“We’ll see, stud! Don’t forget my brownies!” 

He bowed, blowing her a kiss, and smiling, “Yes, your majesty! Your wish is my command!”

Hilda grinned, “You bet it is, hot stuff! A brownie means...well you know what it means, big boy!” 

Betty rolled her eyes, pulling her sister away from attacking Bobby in the store, “You guys! Not in public!” 

“Just wait, Betty! You’ll see what it’s like. I want to jump the man ALL the time! He’s so freaking hot!” 

Betty shrugged, “Sure, if you say so, Hilda.”

“Don’t you feel that way about Matt? You ARE getting married!” 

“Yeah, but...I’m not pregnant! Thank God! No offense! Having kids is great, but…”

“You don’t ever want kids of your own?”

“I do. Just not right now.”

“Didn’t you say the same thing ten years ago when you thought you might be pregnant but it was me? I’m just sayin’; you might want to start thinking about your biological clock. You’re thirty five now.”

“Thanks! Like I forgot how old I am! Please, now you sound like Matt. That’s not really old, though.”

“No, but...when are you supposed to have children when he’s gone to Africa all the time, anyway?”

“He’s not gone ALL the time! He’s going to be gone for less than a month this time.”

“Better than the year he was gone last time, I guess! OOh! How about THIS dress for me?” She held up a midnight blue dress that was somewhat surprisingly tasteful. Betty widened her eyes, “Actually. I like it!” 

Hilda put one hand on her hip, “Are you sure your new buddy, Donatella would approve?” she teased.

“Hilda, just because Matt knows her, well, she’s actually pretty nice. I don’t necessarily think ALL her things work, especially not for me. But she did make me a few really pretty outfits besides the wedding dress.”

“I know. I saw that yellow and black silk one. That’s pretty hot!” 

“Thanks! I thought I might wear it to the rehearsal dinner.”

“Listen to you! Talking about Donatella Versace like you’re old friends! Must be nice to run in your circles!” 

Betty smiled, shrugging, “Well, it helps that my friend is such a famous designer in London and my fiance is…”

“A billionaire?”

She made a face, “Not really. His dad is. Matt...doesn’t really do well with money. He still loses his wallet all the time.”

“Isn’t he going to inherit it all when the old man kicks the bucket, though?”

“HIlda! Please! Matt just lost his mother.”

“Is that supposed to be a BAD thing? I thought you two hated each other! Isn’t she that stuck up bitch that thought you were the freaking maid?”

Betty tried not to smile, “Well, I wasn’t happy that she died, of course. But, yes, okay, maybe we didn’t get along all that well.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be disrespectful to Matt’s mother. But...you know, what comes around goes around, right? I mean...getting killed by a tennis racquet when some other “cougar” was pissed because she “stole” her instructor and threw it at her? That’s what I call cuh-razy!” 

“I know. It is!”

“Tell the truth. How hard was it to comfort Matt and keep a straight face when you found out how his mommy dearest bit it?”

“Not necessarily as bad as you might think. Remember Fashion Week, two thousand six? I’ve gotten pretty good at downplaying and normalizing some of the really weird stuff that happens to the families I’m around after Alexis and that whole craziness!”

“True! How could I forget?”

The sisters finished their purchases, and went to join Bobby for coffee and dessert. 

Matt returned from Boston and seemed distracted. He practically “attacked” Betty when she picked him up at the airport, then he acted as if he felt guilty about something. 

Finally, going home from the rehearsal dinner, she had had enough, “Matt, what’s going on with you? You grabbed me in the airport like we hadn’t seen each other for years then you suddenly shut down when I asked you how your grandma was doing? What’s up? Is she...still not doing any better?”

“No, she’s not!” 

“I’m sorry! I wish I knew what to say to cheer you up.”

He sighed, “Me, too. I told you what would make me feel better!” 

“I did that! We had sex! Several times! I thought you said your sex addiction was getting better?”

He rolled his eyes, “Yeah, but...why do you always have to use birth control, Betty? We ARE getting married! What does it matter if you happened to get pregnant? Do you really NEVER want to have children? Or is it just that you don’t want MY children?” 

“Matt, I know you’re upset about your grandmother, and maybe you’re just...I don’t know, thinking she might not make it so you want to “carry on your legacy” or something, but I don’t want to have this same argument over and over! I’m sorry. I’m just not...there yet!” 

“Will you ever be? I’m only going to be in New York for a month and a half before I leave for Botswana and then we won’t see each other again until almost Christmas. That means that if you want to try and conceive before you’re officially over thirty five we only…”

She put her hand over his mouth, “STOP it! Will you? I’m not an easy bake oven, Matt! I want children, too, when we BOTH decide it’s time, together! I don’t want to rush into it just to fit into your timetable! What happened to spontaneity and passion and romance? Who told you I HAVE to get pregnant before I’m thirty six, huh? Let me guess. That...Nancy? The OB/GYN who thinks she knows EVERYTHING?!” 

“Nancy is a very nice person. And she’s a…GREAT DOCTOR!” Betty repeated in unison with him, then shoved Matt’s chest, “Can you please spare me the same old routine about HER? I need some air!” she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

She wasn’t sure where she was going, but after she got out of the cab, she decided to walk a bit, exploring and reacquainting herself with the city she had left behind to follow her dreams across an ocean. She knew there was something very important, very upsetting and life changing that Matt wasn’t telling her. But some stubborn part of her was afraid to ask, afraid of getting that feeling she knew all too well. The one that told her there was something wrong with her, that she wasn’t good enough to “keep her man”. 

Once she saw the bridge, she asked the driver to let her out, and walked to the pinnacle, then took a deep breath. She knew this was wrong on many levels. Even though in her mind, she knew Matt had cheated on her, because she had seen several texts from that Nancy that made it clear they were more than “colleagues”, she was still in denial. Still, did she really want to add fuel to the fire? After all, she should simply confront Matt and ask him, then...what, exactly? Forgive him? Pretend she didn’t know?

She bit her lip and sent a text to Daniel, “Hey, where are you? I’m at our bridge. Meet me?”

D: Sure. I’m not far. I can be there in ten minutes. What are you wearing?

B: What am I wearing? Is this a porn thing? Or are we on the red carpet? Why do you care? Still reliving your days as EIC of Mode or something? Or are you afraid you won’t recognize me without my poncho and glasses? I’m wearing Versace, actually. Yellow and black.

D: Versace? Oh, right. I saw the interview she did, citing you as her latest muse. Miss fashionista! I’m sure I’ll know you. Btw, it’s good to hear from you. Porn thing, huh? Dirty girl! ; )

Okay, WHY was she flirting with Daniel? Did she really think this was going to make things “right” by coming onto him as some kind of payback to Matt? Did she think she would be justified? Or was some part of her, deep down “relieved” like Justin claimed that she had an excuse to walk away from this commitment she had made to a man she didn’t truly love? Who needed therapy when you had a nosy family like Betty’s?

She hadn’t realized as she was looking through old pictures on her phone that she was no longer alone. Daniel stood behind her, clearly astonished at how amazing she looked, “WOW! Holy shit, Betty! That dress...is amazing! It would sure look great on my floor! Sorry...” 

She turned around and surprised herself and him by NOT slapping him for that remark, but instead doing what she SHOULD have done eight years ago and pulled him down for a very deep, passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his back, then sliding them down to his butt. 

She felt his tongue,that tasted of a hint of coffee and mint on his breath. Gradually, as she deepened the kiss, he pulled her closer by her waist, then fisted his hands through her hair, and finally up to her face. When they eventually ran out of air, he held her out to look at her, then ran one finger gently across her bottom lip, “So tell me, Betty. What’s wrong? Am I the “other man” here? Not that I’m complaining. It’s good to see you. GREAT to kiss you like that! But what’s going on? What did he do?”

She dove into his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her, patting her hair, “Daniel, why do I ALWAYS choose the wrong men? What’s the matter with me? You were right when you told me how STUPID I am! I don’t understand why I can’t figure out...who really loves me and get my timing right! I’m such an idiot!” 

“Shhh….Betty. Stop, okay? You’re not an idiot and you know you’re anything but stupid! You just...try to see the best in everybody, that’s all, sweetie. You are sometimes afraid to admit when it’s time to move on in a relationship and you try to hold on when you should let go. And...the only big thing you’ve done wrong with all the guys you’ve been with is...you haven’t chosen ME...at least not YET!” ` 

“That’s very sweet to hear, Daniel.” 

He held her out, shaking his head, and “checking her out” in no uncertain terms, “Okay, can I just say, DAMN, Matt is one very lucky guy! What the hell crazy thing did he do to piss you off so much that you actually texted me for a booty call? Don’t tell me the goofball actually cheated on you? Is he blind?”

She shoved his chest, blushing, “First of all, Meade, this is NOT a...booty call, okay? I just wanted to see an old friend and...get some advice, maybe a little comfort!” 

He raised his eyebrows, “In THAT? And yeah, right, Suarez! Advice, huh? On how to kiss me like you want to...well, let’s just say...you have my full and undivided attention, okay?” he glanced down at himself, as her eyes went down to his obvious reaction to her appearance and steamy kiss. 

She shivered in the chilly wind, “Can I have your coat, please? I didn’t even think about this being silk!” 

He laughed, placing his wool jacket around her shoulders, “Sorry, I know I should have offered this sooner, but...to be honest, I was enjoying seeing your body reacting to the cold far too much to want to cover up the girls! Where the hell were outfits like this back when I was your assistant? I mean, you had definitely started dressing a lot sexier, but...what can I say? No matter how mad you were when you THOUGHT you caught me with that stupid girl I would have...I SHOULD have never let you chase me off, Betty. I’m so sorry I let my pride get ahead of my feelings for you. Now I’m too late!”

“No you’re not.”

“But you’re getting married, Betty. To someone else.” he held her face in his hands. “Aren’t you?”

She cried, shaking her head, “I don’t know. I think...actually I know. Matt cheated on me!” 

“OH! Oh, Betty, baby, I’m so sorry, honey! Come here.” he hugged her again, rubbing her back with one hand and stroking her hair as he gently kissed the top of her head. “Do you want me to punch him again?”

Hilda’s Maid of honor dress:   
https://shop.brideside.com/products/amsale-sora#navy-sequin

Betty’s Versace:  
https://www.versace.com/us/en-us/women/clothing/dresses/barocco-femme-print-silk-dress-a7048/A84607-A232054_A7048.html?cgid=120100#start=1


	5. Chapter 5

The Best Man/Ch 5

Betty couldn’t explain the feeling she got, having Daniel hold her so protectively in his arms. She felt...safe, loved, like...home. And it had nothing to do with her geography. She recognized now that when he had followed her to London and stayed to help her get acclimated to her new job, there had been many times during those six months when he had hugged her that felt the same. Was her family (and Mrs. Meade) right? Was she ignoring the obvious fact that she and Daniel...were meant to be more than friends?

She had of course figured out that he had at least convinced himself he had some sort of crush on her when she saw the article he had written after showing up in London. And when he insisted on becoming her assistant to “pay her back” it was incredibly sweet of him (and so typical of Daniel to mess up, then bend over backwards to make amends) and she was so grateful for his support, belated or not. 

After she had allowed herself to start hoping that her own infatuation with him might actually become something real, when she walked in her office to see that other woman sitting on his lap, and them kissing...it did something to her, though it reminded her of all the other times she had walked in on Daniel and models, back at Mode. And it hurt like hell. Every time. Only this time...she could at least fire him! So she did.

She was suddenly unable to fight back the flow of tears. Tears that had nothing to do with realizing that her fiance was cheating on her. But Daniel didn’t know that of course. He whispered to her softly, “Hey, why don’t we go get something to eat, huh? There’s a little all night cafe right around the corner from my place that’s got the best danish and coffee. What do you say? My treat!”

Betty smiled, nodding, as he handed her a handkerchief he took great pains to retrieve out of his front jacket pocket. The jacket that she was still wearing. He smirked, “Here you go. Sorry! I was just getting you a hanky out of my pocket. You don’t want to get mascara on that dress. You might have to take it off to keep it from staining.”

She batted his hand away from her breast, then laughed at his flirting, “I’m NOT taking this off! But Donatella would kill me if I got a stain on it!” 

He cocked his head to the side, “Well, I guess we could always put you in the shower and wash out any stains with you wearing it! It might be sort of cold, though. And...form-fitting. Works for me! But, hey, it’s your call, Betty.”

She looked down, shaking her head, “I didn’t get anything on it.” 

“Yet!” he smiled, knowingly. “But you haven’t changed THAT much, Miss Suarez! The night is young. And you are still a little klutz, I’m sure!” 

She rolled her eyes, “Maybe a little.”

They caught up in the cab ride. When they got to the cafe, Daniel glanced at her phone, hearing it buzzing. “Is that Matt, checking up on you? Does he...know you’re with me?”

They walked out of the cafe, and Daniel called over a cab. As they got inside, she shook her head, sending the call to voicemail, “I’m sure he doesn’t really care where I am right now! He’s just...going through the motions of being a “caring fiance”. I told him I needed some air after our usual fight about THAT WOMAN! 

He probably thinks I’m at my sisters or Amanda’s getting drunk to blow off steam. I told him I was taking them both to see Wilhelmina sing at the drag club on Sunday.”

He picked up her hand and looked down at it, then kissed it, looking into her eyes, then stroked her cheek, “I’m not so sure he wouldn’t mind you being with ME, though, Betty. I mean, if I were your fiance…”

“If YOU were my fiance, you wouldn’t CHEAT on me!” she fought back the tears that threatened to bubble up again and pulled him close for another earth-shattering kiss, then leaned her forehead against his, as she whispered, “would you?”

He took a deep breath and shook his head, then held her face in his hands for a moment, “God, no! Betty, PLEASE listen to me, okay? You never let me say this and then I got mad and didn’t bother to try and tell you the truth. But you’ve got to hear it! I know...you think...that awful night when you saw that stupid girl, sitting on my lap, kissing me, you thought we were… things were just beginning for us, we were finally starting to feel differently about one another. 

And then you felt betrayed because you thought I reverted to my old ways. But I swear to you on my life it wasn’t me! She knew my past, we knew each other years ago and she just assumed that I was still “party Daniel” or whatever and jumped up on my lap, and laid one on me, before I could stop her. And of course, that was right when you walked in and freaked out.”

“I didn’t freak out!” 

“You did, too! You fired me on the spot and yelled at me and...look, I’ve had years to figure this out, Betty. Tell me the truth, you were...starting to fall for me, too, weren’t you?”

She shrugged, turning away to pretend to look out the window, but he wouldn’t let her, “I don’t remember. It’s been so long ago.”

“STOP it! Betty! If I don’t get through to you this time, knowing you, you’ll end up married to a man who cheats on you and who you don’t really love! So will you for once, just shut up and listen to me, PLEASE?”

She turned back to face him, and nodded, “Go ahead. I’m listening.”

He took another deep breath, “My theory is that you were starting to fall for me a little too, right before you got the offer from Dunne. Then, you ran away from those feelings, using your career as an excuse. 

Then when I actually followed you there, you weren’t sure how to deal with it, so you “hired me” as YOUR assistant, so you’d still have an excuse not to get involved with me. And when I said I was going to do my own thing so we wouldn’t be working with each other and would finally be able to date, you tried to get me to take that property so far away from you that we’d never see each other. You were still afraid of us getting involved, so you pushed me away.

But I didn’t want to be so far from you, because I was finally getting up the nerve to start asking you out, after you saw the article I wrote in the anniversary issue. That’s why I fought you about it, Betty. I tried to tell you that at the time, but you would never listen! And then...well, you know the rest, about that idiotic girl who screwed everything up for us! And for what? I never cared about her! I only wanted you! 

Betty, I’ve wanted you...since your sister’s wedding! When she gave that speech about how loving someone meant you’d do anything to protect them and you knew them better than they know themselves. I realized… that was us she was talking about! I tried to keep Grubstick from getting the job here because I didn’t want you to get hurt again. 

Because...I’m in love with you! Surely, you realize that, now, after all these years? I know I promised not to mess things up again. And I’m not going to say a word against Matt, just like I said I wouldn’t. But...if he hurt you, if he really cheated on you, I’ll lay him out, right now, Betty. Just tell me!”

She began crying again, hearing Daniel’s heartfelt words. She knew he was telling the truth. How could she have been so proud, so stupid all this time to not ever give him a chance, not simply let him explain what really happened? 

Truthfully, she had been convinced that he could never really want her. That he had gone back to sleeping with “skinny girls” and she had been fooling herself thinking she had a shot with him. She had let her own insecurities keep her from the best man ever! 

She put her hands up to her face, shaking her head, “I really am an idiot! I’m so sorry I never listened to you before, Daniel! Can you...ever forgive me for being so...unfair to you?”

He smirked, “That depends.”

“On what?”

“I got my kiss, two in fact, and way better than I ever hoped for, and believe me, I’m grateful. But...maybe I can at least get one more...goodnight kiss? Or even better, don’t go! Stay with me, Betty. I’ll sleep on the couch. Whatever you want.”

When they stopped outside his condo, she hesitated, “Daniel...I don’t know.”

It started to pour down rain and he took her hand, helping her out of the cab and sliding his arm around her, “Come on! You’ll get soaked! Just come up for a cup of coffee.”

“Coffee?”

He shrugged, “Yes, coffee.”

“Do you really mean...coffee? Or do you mean sex? Besides, we just drank coffee! ” 

“Yes, but mine’s better! They have great Danish and croissants, but I have an espresso machine Alexis got me for Christmas. Although the sex part...is your call. I’m not going to say no, but I know you and you probably won’t be ready for that...with me until you talk to Hartley at least. So...yeah, just coffee!” 

She laughed, rolling her eyes as they both ran to his front door, “Alright. I don’t think I believe you, but...I don’t want to go home yet anyway, so…”

She looked into those amazing, sexy eyes of his and seriously forgot her name.

“So? What’s the verdict?”

“Huh? Oh, um...yeah, sure, why not? We can watch a movie or something.”

“Whatever you want, Betty. If you want to trash Hartley, I’ll be glad to listen. I used to be a pretty good sounding board, back when we were besties.”

They sat and watched a movie, talking comfortably for several hours. She leaned against him, and he looked down, seeming slightly uncomfortable, “Are you...hungry?” 

She shrugged, “Sure.”

He made them some microwave popcorn and brought out the coffee. He hurried to the kitchen quickly and cleared a few dishes into the sink, then returned, “Sorry, it’s the maid’s week off! The place is usually cleaner than this! I wasn’t expecting company.”

She smiled, “It’s okay. Believe me, I’ve seen your loft a lot worse, remember? So, how long have you lived here?”

He showed her to the sofa and sat back down next to her, shrugging, “Huh...let’s see. I think five years now. I moved in after I sold Molly’s place and my loft. I stayed with Alexis for a few months and Mom wanted me to move back in with her, till she met George! 

Having my mom cramping my style back at my loft was bad enough. But when I was the one cramping HER style? It was almost as bad as walking in on her and Cal kissing! Sorry, didn’t mean to bring up...the in-laws!”

She sighed, “It’s fine. It’s kind of weird that Tyler is both your half-brother and Matt’s, though, isn’t it?”

He laughed, “Yeah, I guess so! I never really thought of that! I guess as long as I’m related to Tyler, I’ll have to see...your...ex, huh? Matt IS your EX, now, right? I mean...IF you’re thinking that’s what you’re going to do… tell me you aren’t going to take him back after cheating on you, though, Betty? You can’t still want to marry him now!

I mean...I watched what that did to my mom! You already have a little bit of a self-esteem problem when it comes to men, which makes absolutely no sense, since you’re strong and smart and completely beautiful!” 

He smiled seeing her blush, “Thanks! I don’t know. I know you’re right. I let Walter cheat on me, because back then, I didn’t think I could do any better! I wanted to dump him, but my sister and father were acting like they thought I couldn’t do any better, either! Which really hurt my pride! 

Then...Henry with Charley, of course. And Matt THOUGHT I cheated on him with Henry, so he dumped me for Amanda. And Zack and… and then there were three guys I dated after you left London before Matt came back from Africa. They technically all cheated on me or dumped me.”

“Okay, sad, but I still say my “love life” is more pathetic than yours, Betty! Yes, I slept around a lot in my youth. But you know my history with women I was actually in a “relationship” with: Sofia, Renee, Molly. Then I reverted to that stupid “friends with benefits” arrangement with one of my exes who your ex dumped to go back to his ex-you! 

Oh, and then I very briefly dated the girl who actually made you jealous and made me stupid! Then...I followed you to England, and ever since I came back here, it’s been pretty much one disaster after another! Okay, so maybe it’s sort of a tie. We both suck at having a “love life”! But did you ever think that was just because out of all those crappy supposed romantic relationships, the one constant, the one thing we always counted on was you and me … being such a great team? Such a perfect match?”

She could feel her pulse quicken as he turned her to face him, and put one hand up to her face, “You’re right. I think I always expected to have...what we had so naturally with men I was supposed to be in love with, but it never happened! How could I be in love with someone and not have this...this insane chemistry we have? It was always so easy with you, to talk to you, to be around you. It felt so comfortable, so natural. You surprised me, acting like you actually...wanted to be with me. I started to think...maybe...

Then when I saw you with that girl, you’re right, I got scared. I thought...he hasn’t changed. But it didn’t make sense, because I knew you had! I was just...doubting myself, I guess. Daniel...what have I done? I’ve messed things up so badly! Now...I’m engaged and we’ve planned this wedding and...I don’t know what to do!” 

He smiled as he leaned forward, “Yes, you do. You know exactly what you have to do. You leave him. You tell him you know he cheated and you don’t love him. Tell him you’re not going to be his baby mama and you don’t want him. Do you want me to call him for you?”

She blushed, “NO! Don’t do that! He’ll come here and...I don’t want some big fight. Not tonight! I just want...my friend. Just hold me, Daniel. Please?”

He took a deep breath, taking her in his arms tenderly and stroking the back of her hair, “Yes, I’ll hold you, Betty. Of course I will! I’ll even kiss you. But...I won’t touch you. Not tonight. As much as I want you and I do want you out of that dress! But we can’t do anything until you call him and tell him goodbye. Because I care about you too much to be a reason for him to say you cheated on him with me! 

I know you enough to know you need to deal with him first, before we can start anything. I respect you and love you too much to be your mistake, your “other man”. I thought I could, because it’s you. But I am different, now. I can’t do that, either. Even if it is with you. And I know, deep down, you don’t want me to.”

After gathering strength from his arms and his words, she pushed away and nodded, “You really have changed. And I never gave you a chance! I still treated you like the man I first met. And you’re not that person anymore. I can’t believe I pushed you away and gave all my love and support to Matt, when I had you...all along! I’m so sorry, Daniel!” 

He smirked, “You keep saying that, but...prove it, Betty. Pick me for a change!”

“Now? You really want me to...end things with Matt tonight, right now?”

He shrugged, standing up and leaning against the doorway, throwing her her phone, then crossing his arms over his chest, “It has been thirteen years since we met, Betty. I think...it’s time for us to give this thing between us a real chance finally, don’t you? Or are you still scared of me? You know I will never hurt you! I’m in love with you!”

She looked down at her phone and back at Daniel for a moment, and grinned, taking a deep breath, as she turned away, seeing him go into his bedroom, closing the door to give her privacy, “Matt? It’s me, Betty. I know all about your affair with that woman! I also know that because she’s a lot older than you she can’t have children and knowing your dad he probably told you he’d cut you off if you didn’t produce an heir. But I’m not going to be your baby mama while you cheat on me with her!

I don’t love you. I don’t know if I ever did, really. I THOUGHT you loved me, but I would never cheat on you! Not even with the one man I am in love with. So, I’m taking off my ring. I don’t want to marry you. Not ever. Because you love someone else and so do I.” 

“Betty, where are you? Are you out partying with your sister and Amanda?”

“I’m perfectly sober and I’ve known about your affair for a while now. I was just too afraid to say anything. I don’t want to be anyone’s second choice, though. I deserve better. This is us, being done. We’re through. There’s nothing to discuss, really.” 

“I see! You’re just calling it quits after all…”

“After all the time I put into helping you become a doctor, helping you stay focused on your career and THINKING you loved me, thinking I was the only woman you loved? Yeah, don’t even go there, Matt! Just so you could run off to Africa, pretend to be the do-gooder, and all the while you were having an affair with another woman? How stupid do you think I am? She left messages on your phone…”

“You looked on my phone, read my messages?”

“Excuse me, you read mine all the time! Don’t pretend you don’t! And I was just looking for a picture you took on your phone that you asked me about. You might be able to lie better than me. But you’re not a very good cheater. You talk about her all the time, you…”

“Oh and you don’t talk about Daniel all the time?”

“You’re right. I do. Because I’m in love with him. And you’re in love with her. So you and I...are done! Goodbye, Matt!” she hung up, blowing out a breath and smiling as she turned off her phone. “That felt so good!” 

She took off her engagement ring and smiled, as she crossed to Daniel’s bedroom, and knocked softly on his door, “Daniel?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I come in, please?”

“That depends. Are you still engaged, Miss Suarez?” She heard him come up to the door.

She grinned, leaning against the door, “No, Mr Meade. Not anymore.”

“Great! Is that Versace on the floor yet, or do you need help getting it off?” 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FyjEnoIgTM


	6. Chapter 6

Matt tried not to panic too much as he got off the phone with Betty. Well, more like, she hung up on him. Again. SHIT! She knew? How could she...he had tried to be so careful. Yes, he knew it was wrong to try and hold onto...something with Betty when he was in love with another woman. But his father had been adamant! 

He didn’t really make THAT much money as a doctor, and especially not when he was working in Africa for Doctors Without Borders. It was almost laughable how little he made. And he knew his father was absolutely serious about cutting him off if he didn’t “produce an heir”. One thing he could count on with Cal Hartley, he was a man of his word. 

Besides, who said he couldn’t love Betty, too? She had been his first love, after all. She had been the one to inspire him to go to Africa in the first place. And had helped him get his shit together enough to complete his medical degree and establish a practice. What she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her, right? And she was always so damn independent, he figured she didn’t really “NEED” him! She seemed to do just fine without him when he was gone for months. It gave her time to work on her career.

Of course, he did feel immensely guilty, trying to convince her to get pregnant. But he had it all planned. He would tell Betty, as soon as she had the baby, that she never really loved him and they both knew that, deep down. He would tell her the truth; that he really did want her to be happy, and he knew it wasn’t with him. He wasn’t an idiot. He could see she was in love with Daniel all along. 

He would let her have custody. His father couldn’t complain if things didn’t work out, especially if his new daughter-in-law and the mother of his grandchild decided she was in love with another man. He couldn’t blame Matt for that. And in the meantime, if he fled back to Africa after his divorce, and found comfort in the arms of an older woman, a kind, sexy doctor, well, no one could blame him, right? He was heartbroken over Betty divorcing him, so...his old man would still have his grandchild, his precious “legacy” would still be set. Everybody wins; right?

Betty bit her lip, smiling as she went to open his door. Unfortunately, Daniel pulled the door open at the same time and she ended up on the floor in a very undignified heap. He smiled, looking down at her for a second, then reached out his hand to help her up, “Are you okay? Hey, silly! I said I’d like to see your DRESS on the floor, not YOU! Come here!” he pulled her into a tantalizing kiss, then brushed back a strand of her hair, “So, you really broke up with him? For me? You’re actually free now?” he picked up her left hand and held it out, seeing she was no longer wearing an engagement ring. 

She shrugged, “Yes, I didn’t do it JUST for you, though. I did it for myself, too! I know I should have had the guts to end things weeks ago, as soon as I realized he was cheating on me! I think I was just too proud to admit another man thought of me as...second best!” 

“You’re damn right! You shouldn’t be anyone’s second best, Betty. You have to know you’ll never be anything but my first, last, and only one. I’ve missed you ever since I left London. You’re all I think about. Personally, I think Matt and Henry and that first weird guy you were with years ago were all insane for not being faithful to you! You’re such an amazing woman. You deserve someone who gets just how special you are.”

She blushed, “Someone...like you?”

“I’d like that very much, yeah.” he grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist as he turned her around and moved her towards his bed. “I can’t believe you had coffee and food and you managed not to spill anything yet. That must be a record!” he teased, “Just my luck! It’s fine. I guess I’ll just have to find another way to get you out of that dress, huh? You really do look amazing but…naked is even better!” 

“DANIEL!” she blushed, shoving him so hard that he fell onto the bed. 

He laughed, raising his eyebrows, and patted the bed next to him, “What? You want me to watch you take it off, is that it? Or do you want my help? I could...start like...this…” he sat up on the edge of the bed, pushing down one strap on her dress and ran kisses down her shoulder. 

Her senses were tingling, as she felt the warmth of his lips on her skin. She closed her eyes, slipping her arm through the strap, and allowing him to touch her breast, first through the thin silk with his fingertips then as he pulled her down closer to him, with his mouth. 

She let out a little gasp, her breath catching as she slid down the other strap and he gave equal attention to that side. His little teasing smirk had become more serious as he pulled her to stand right in front of him, his legs on either side of her, and pulled down her dress, clearly enjoying taking it down over her voluptuous curves, and letting it fall to the ground. 

She stood, braless, only in her underwear, her eyes shining with anticipation as she watched him quickly taking off his own pants and she helped him remove his shirt. She ran her hands over his bare chest, delighting in the way her touch obviously was affecting him as well. He slid his hands around her hips and ran one back around her waist and up from her stomach, then to cup her left breast, “Damn, you’re so beautiful, Betty!” 

As he pulled her down to kiss him, she put one hand down to hold her weight and Daniel pulled her on top of him, then gently rolled her onto the bed, and began kissing her stomach and down the sides of her hip. He massaged her thigh and made sure to get her eye contact as he slipped two fingers inside the leg of her panties. 

She bit her bottom lip, a move that she always did when she was super focused and something that drove him absolutely crazy. He groaned, impatiently kicking off his boxers, and her eyes widened slightly, seeing exactly how excited he was to be with her. 

“Do you trust me, baby?” he practically whispered in that gravelly, sexy voice of his, the voice that had haunted her fantasies practically since the day she met the man. She merely nodded, much too turned on to form coherent sentences at this point. 

“Uh huh.” She finally managed. 

He took a deep breath and smiled as he slid off her panties and hooked her one leg over his shoulder, opening her up to have better access to her with his extremely talented hands and tongue. He had been dreaming of making her scream his name for so long, it almost didn’t seem real to him. But it was. She was finally here, and she was HIS Betty! She was still HIS girl! No one else’s! “Daniel’s girl!” Did he just say that out loud? 

“Huh?” she mumbled, practically incoherently, as she rode yet another wave of orgasm that he was taking her to the brink of. 

“I just called you my girl. Is that...okay with you?”

“OH YEAH! WOW! Daniel that was….”

He leaned down to whisper, “Only the beginning! Just the opening act, Miss Suarez!” As he slowly teased her with his length, pumping in and out before finally settling inside her, he sighed in total and utter contentment at how perfectly they fit together, “OHMYGOD!” 

They joined together slowly at first, then fast and passionately, rolling around, both panting and sweaty, as if they couldn’t get enough of one another for hours before collapsing, absolutely spent, breathing heavily.

After staring up at the ceiling, she exclaimed, “Wow!”

“I second that!” he managed before they both turned to face each other and laugh.

“I’ve never….”

“Oh, God, no! Not even close! You were...amazing, Betty!” 

“I just thought it was because you’re so...you know, good at sex, you’re the expert! Isn’t it always that good for you?”

He shook his head, turning to one side and propping himself up, then brushed aside a strand of her lovely dark hair, as he smiled, “No! It’s nothing like that good! Great! Amazing! Mind-blowing! NEVER! Because...I never...I’m so totally and completely in love with you! That makes it SO much better, believe me!” 

She looked up at him, pensively. He wrapped her in his arms, kissing her face, then her lips sweetly, but passionately, “Betty? What’s wrong, honey? You look...worried. Afraid Hartley is coming to try and punch me for ‘stealing’ his former fiance or something?”

“No, but should I be?”

“No! I have great security here. Nobody gets up here without me knowing who it is. Why? What’s really bothering you, then?”

“I’m not sure how to put it. I guess, I was just sort of afraid that now that you…”

“Now that we’ve finally slept together, I’d be bored or something? That this was just another one night stand for me? That WANTING you is more exciting than actually having you?”

“Yes!” 

“Pretty good how I knew you were thinking that, wouldn’t you say? I DO know you pretty damn well, still, Betty!” 

“I’ll give you that. But don’t try to change the subject! What’s your answer?”

He shook his head, smiling, “You’re absolutely right, Betty! Knowing me, I will get a little bored and want to spice things up in the bedroom.”

“You will?”

“Yeah, sure. In...oh, probably...seventy or eighty years! Maybe by then I’ll actually want you to tie me up! Or we could do it on a beach somewhere? Whatever turns you on, baby! Why, what were you thinking?” 

She giggled, shoving him, “YOU...turn me on, Daniel! You’re so...sexy!” 

“The feeling is very mutual, Betty! I TOLD you I’d have that dress on the floor!”


	7. Chapter 7

THE BEST MAN/

CHAPTER SEVEN

Daniel grinned, seeing Betty, wearing only his button-down shirt. It WOULD have been much longer on her, but given her very curvaceous hips and voluptuous breasts, it was short enough to show off her short, but shapely legs, as well. Something about seeing her, in his place, walking around quite comfortably barely dressed, made him more happy than he could remember ever being! 

Their love-making had gone on most of the night, until they both had worn each other out and slept quite soundly as a result. He gazed at her, lovingly. Of course, he couldn’t go back in the past and fix things like he should have years ago, but he was thrilled that finally, they had their feelings sorted out and had both admitted to being madly and desperately in love with one another. 

She turned, and smiled, apparently sensing she was being watched, and blushed, that adorable way she had of biting her bottom lip was so damn sexy, he couldn’t resist jumping out of his very comfortable bed and “attacking” her, grabbing her by her waist and kissing her soundly on the lips, fisting his hands through her long, silky locks, then walking her backwards to his bed, “Where do you think you’re going, dressed like that? I think I want my shirt back, young lady!” 

She giggled slightly, starting to unbutton it, “This? What, you mean, you want THIS on the floor, too, along with my Versace dress? Actually, I hung that up earlier. I didn’t want it to get all wrinkled!” 

“It’s silk, baby. One of silk’s good qualities is that it doesn’t wrinkle. You would know that if you still worked at Mode! But no, you just had to go and be Miss star reporter and run your own fancy pants magazine in London, didn’t you?”

She raised an eyebrow, looking around, “What, don’t tell me, you’re going to burn something again?”

“Very funny! Nope! I’m just so happy you called me, baby! I’ve been miserable without you all these years! I’m such an idiot! I should have…”

She stopped unbuttoning his shirt long enough to reach up and grab his face down to her level for a searing kiss. He responded, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body even closer to his, deepening the kiss. They began groping one another and once he got her onto the bed, he simply ripped the remaining buttons off his shirt she was wearing.

“Daniel! I could have gotten it off quickly without ripping it! It was a nice shirt!”

He shrugged, “You were taking too long!I’ve got plenty of shirts! I needed to see you...to see these amazing breasts of yours! Hey, you’re the one who kissed me like that!”

She smiled, “Yeah, to shut you up! It won’t do either of us any good to start talking about what we SHOULD have done!”

“I know! It’s just so...crazy that we wasted so much time being too proud and stubborn! I guess we’re both sort of alike in that way, huh?”

“Uh huh. I guess so. Less talk, more kissing, Meade!” she giggled, as he lay on the bed with her kneeling next to him on the bed, kissing him all over his very sexy naked body. 

After a few minutes, he laughed, flipping her over to reciprocate the action to her, “My turn!”

She moaned, thoroughly enjoying his kisses, but then decided to mess with him, and pushed him off of her, straddling him, and placing her hands on his arms, as she leaned down and kissed him, then stayed next to his handsome face, as she whispered, “NO, it’s MY turn, Daniel! I let you be on top all night last night! Now I want to make you MY…”

“Bitch?” he laughed, “Have at it, baby! I don’t mind one little bit! I forgot how damn bossy you are. But...in this case, I like it!” he raised his eyebrows, as he checked out her breasts, practically in his face, and reached out to massage then taste them appreciatively.

“I was going to say, boy toy. But...since you’re such an old fart, maybe that isn’t really the right word. How about...sex slave?”

“OLD FART? I’ll show you an old fart, little girl!” He started to push her up over him, startling her at his strength. She didn’t remember Daniel’s arms being THIS muscular! 

He saw her startled expression as he held her over his head, then smirked, realizing she was obviously extremely impressed by his efforts at the gym lately and simply brought her back down slowly, “Yeah, well, I’ll take ‘sex slave’, I guess! That works for me! Command me, my sexy boss lady!” 

Betty’s eyes widened in appreciation, “Wow! You’ve been...working out, huh? You look...great, Daniel! I guess I was too um…”

“Satisfied to notice?” he grinned.

She rolled her eyes, “Exactly! Of course, much too satisfied to realize how amazing you look. You’ve always been sexy. But now...and hey, I’m sorry about the old thing. I was only kidding! You’re not old! You’re finally NOT five anymore!” 

He grinned, “Sure, Betty. But not too old for a high five, huh?” he put up one hand, making her laugh, before she slapped it, shaking her head.

“Okay, I was wrong. You ARE still a kid! Really, Daniel?”

They both stopped laughing as she expertly took hold of him and guided him inside her, then “rode” him. He found he definitely didn’t mind having her on top, after all. He reached up, pulling her tighter as he shouted out his orgasm. “Okay...that was...very good! Now, I’m STARVING! Should I see if I can get us some breakfast? I’m thinking this...isn’t really going to work for being in public!” he held up what was left of his shirt.

She giggled, shaking her head, “It’s either that or my dress. I’m not sure about doing a walk of shame. Why don’t you go get us some breakfast? I’ll go take a shower.”

He leaned over to kiss her, “Sounds like a plan to me! I’ll be right back! Don’t take all my hot water! This is an old building.” 

“I want…” she began, but he shook his head, kissing her again as he whispered in that gruff, sexy voice of his, “Betty, I know what you want, honey!” 

She laughed, “Well, maybe in the bedroom, Mister sexy, but I meant for breakfast!” 

“Hey, I DO remember what you like to eat, too! We DID work together for four years. Coffee, two creams, three sugars, chocolate donut, with sprinkles, right? Or are we feeling like an everything bagel today? Since you’ve been out of New York for so long? Tell you what, I’ll surprise you! Maybe get us both, since we worked up an appetite with all that long overdue make up sex!” 

“You DO know me so well, Daniel!” she seemed just as surprised and appreciative of the fact that he remembered what she liked in her coffee and to eat as she did for all his loving ministrations, as she hugged him warmly and kissed him slowly and sensuously. 

He moaned, “Mmm...okay, okay, enough, woman, you keep kissing me like that and I’ll never get out of here and I’m hungry! I need food! Mmm…. well, okay, maybe just one more kiss first!” he grabbed her and kissed her thoroughly, finding it extremely difficult to tear himself away from her. It had taken them so long to get here. He never wanted to let her out of his bed again!

“Maybe I’ll just take this...to make sure you’re still here when I get back!” he teased, holding up her Versace dress. 

“DANIEL!” she acted slightly annoyed, but merely smiled, flashing him then pulling the sheet around herself as she got up and headed towards his bathroom, “Okay. Do what you have to do, Mister. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be right here. In your shower. Naked. Or in your bed. Naked. Waiting for you. All alone. And naked.” 

He sighed, laughing, as he took underwear, jeans and a tee shirt out of his drawers and quickly got dressed, then grabbed his wallet from the top of his dresser, “I get it, I get it! Believe me, I’ll hurry back, naked girl!” 

She sighed, watching him leave. This was...amazing, wonderful. She felt so free, so happy, so in love with this man. Shoot! She had to call Hilda and ask her for a very huge favor! 

“Hey! Hilda? It’s me, Betty.”

“Yes, I think I recognize your voice, silly! What’s up? Why are you acting so...what’s wrong? What do you want?”

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit, Betty! I know your ‘I need something’ voice. What did you do?”

“Well...actually...I...broke up with Matt! Hilda, he was cheating on me with one of the doctors he met in Africa! I’ve known about it for a while now. But I was too embarrassed to ask him about it. Because it hurt my pride! But he only stayed with me because...because I think his dad told him he would cut him off if he didn’t get married and have children!” 

“So, he wanted you to be some...baby mama for him? What about the skank he was cheating with, though? She didn’t want to marry him? She was all about her career or something?”

“No. She’s...older. She can’t have children.” 

“WHAT? OHMYGOD! Yes, Betty, you definitely did the right thing, breaking it off with that...that...son of a bitch! Wow, that word really does fit for him in every possible way, doesn’t it?”

“YES! It does! Anyway...I was really hoping you would help call people and...tell them the wedding is off for me? I’ll send out an email to our friends at Mode and send texts to my friends from London that were coming, like Christina and Bethany and Gerald. But...I don’t feel like answering a bunch of questions and talking about it, and…”

“Betty, mami, it’s all good! I got this, okay? I can do that. No problem! Where are you? Do you need to go shopping? Or go get something to eat? Pancakes or waffles? Ooh, maybe French Toast?”

Betty giggled, “No, it’s okay. You go ahead, though. It sounds like little mama to be is hungry! But, thanks, Hilda! You have no idea how much I appreciate this!” 

“It’s fine. But you’re really okay by yourself? Don’t you want some company? Where are you? Did you kick him out of the hotel?”

“NO! I’m not there. I left.” 

“Oh, okay. Do you need a place to stay, then?”

“Hilda.” Betty knew by her sister’s tone of voice that she was onto her.

“Yes?” 

“You know, don’t you?”

“Know what? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Betty rolled her eyes at Hilda’s exaggerated hint of surprise, “You know I’m with Daniel.”

“Daniel? Daniel who?”

“Stop it! You know me. You know…”

“That you’re in love with Daniel Meade? So...let me guess, you ran to him when you found out about Matt cheating on you and he’s been ‘comforting’   
you all night. Is that about right?”  
Betty smiled, “About.”

“Yeah, sounds good. It’s about damn time!” 

“So...no yelling? No comments...or advice...or suggestions?”

“Nope! I say good riddance to bad rubbish! Matt is STILL a man-child and apparently a cheating little jerk to boot! You practically spoon fed that man to help him finish something for a change and then, after he gets to be a real doctor, thanks to your support, he has the nerve to go “play doctor’ with some other woman, all the while, still stringing you along, just so he can knock you up and have his babies for him to keep his daddy’s money? That furtivo, mentiroso, no-buen gilipollas! Voy a atarlo por su...his … cajones!” 

Betty laughed, hearing her sister’s anger on her behalf, “Yeah, well, I think in Matt’s little scenario, he probably imagined I’d be grateful to keep our child, and get some kind of pay off, while he went back to Africa, to his ‘friend’ that he kept telling me she was, and that as long as he convinced his father he had tried to marry me and have children, it was my fault, and he’d still get his inheritance! I know for a fact that Cal was the one to tell Matt not to trust me after the whole Henry goodbye kiss thing!” 

“Yeah, you’re WAY too forgiving sometimes, mami! I still can’t believe you even took him back THEN in the Bahamas! Let alone after he left you for a year to be a supposed philanthropist!” 

“I know. I’m….well, I’m really regretting not giving Daniel more of a chance to explain himself at the Christmas party!” 

“Justin says you were afraid to even try a romance with Daniel, because you couldn’t stand the thought that he might not really love you and you’d lose him forever! If you pretended to be angry with him because he was acting like he used to when you first met him, you wouldn’t care so much if you lost him!” 

“But I still...kept myself away from him that way! I was such an idiot!” 

“Yes. You both were. He should have stayed longer and fought for you. Made you listen to him. But...c’est la vie, right? He pouted and you pushed him away and went for the ‘safe’ bet, taking Matt back, yet again! So anyway, NOW...tell me all about your all night sex-a-thon with Daniel! How was he?”

“HILDA! I’m not telling you THAT!” she giggled, but then gushed, “He was...AMAZING! OHMYGOD! Hilda! He’s so...so...SEXY! He...um...listen, I should probably go take a shower, okay?”

“Ooh, you dirty girl! Need to get cleaned up afterward, huh? Sounds … fantastic! Okay, now you’ve got me horny again! OH, BOBBY? Where are you, chico amante? Okay, Betty, go, I’ll make the calls for you, as soon as Bobby and I play a little hide and seek! Bye! Have fun!” 

“You, too!” she laughed, hearing her crazy sister sounding all revved up and ready for her husband again. She bit her lip, getting into the shower for a long, hot steam. When she was done, she wrapped a towel around herself and went to wait for Daniel. In his bed. 

Daniel grinned to himself as he rushed back to his townhouse, holding the coffees and bag of goodies for himself and the woman he was crazy about.

He was shocked when he was knocked down by a fist, hitting him square in the jaw and sending everything flying. “What the?!” he scrambled to get to his feet, and saw Hartley, standing over him with his hands on his hips, grinning like the idiot that he was, “YEAH! How does that feel, Meade? Hurts like hell, doesn’t it? How DARE you, come along and sleep with my fiance? Did you drug her or something and kidnap her?”

“WHAT? Are you high? Hell, no, I didn’t drug or kidnap her, you asshole! She texted ME! You cheated on Betty and you damn well know it, Hartley! You did this to yourself, screwing her over like you did! You should know as well as I do what a smart woman she is. Did you honestly think she WOULDN’T figure out you were cheating on her? Or did you expect her to just pretend like she didn’t know you were screwing another woman behind her back? 

And to try and get her pregnant just to keep your daddy’s money? What kind of an asshole does that shit to a woman he is supposed to love?” Daniel scrambled to his feet, and as soon as he got his balance, he dove headfirst into Matt’s waist, tackling him to the ground.

The two men wrestled on the street for several minutes, pulling each other’s hair and kicking and punching each other until they both got tired. Neither were very successful, although Daniel clearly had Matt outmatched in strength and muscular build. He managed to punch his rival in the eye, but Matt’s first surprise attack on his jaw was starting to really ache.

But he found himself having trouble staying focused on kicking stupid little Matt’s ass, because he kept thinking of how nice it was going to be to get Betty’s sympathy and loving care when he went back upstairs to her...in his bed!

“What the hell are you grinning like a moron about, you jerk?”

“I’M the JERK? ME? Hey, I’m not the one who cheated on the best woman in the world! How could you...do that to Betty?” 

“YEAH, Matt, how could you?” Betty had been listening in, since she had called Daniel and he had answered, but never got a chance to speak before being hit by Matt. Her fist hit Matt and took him by surprise as well, laying him out on the sidewalk.

Daniel grinned, as he held out his hand for her to help him up off the ground, “My hero! Okay, I’m all for gender equality and all that, but this is getting ridiculous, Betty! First, you hire me as YOUR assistant, and now you rescue me from the evil villain? Being on top in the bedroom is no problem at all, but I think I need to draw the line at you making me feel like the damsel in distress here! I had this! I was going to kick his ass. Eventually!” 

She laughed, shaking her head, “Yes, I’m sure you were. But I was getting hungry, that’s why I called you to see what was taking so long! And you never got a chance to tell me, because HE hit you! Why are you here, Matt? Oh, let me guess, you want THIS back? Did your father pay for it, too?” She threw his engagement ring at him. 

He looked down at it regretfully and stuck it in his pocket, then started to scrambled to his feet, “Uh, nice dress! Isn’t that what you were wearing last night?”

She got in his face, and shoved him back down on his butt, “YOU do NOT get to try and make me out to be the “bad guy” here, Matt! YES, I slept with Daniel...MANY, MANY, MANY times, okay? And I very much enjoyed it! Which is more than I can say for being with YOU lately! Did you really think I couldn’t tell you had been with some other woman? Even if I hadn’t seen her texts, I’m not an idiot! And I can’t believe you tried to USE me, use my BODY just to keep your daddy happy and get his money? Who does that? I THOUGHT you loved me!” 

“Yeah, well...you’re right; okay? I WAS an asshole! I was desperate, but...that didn’t give me the right to treat you like that. To use you. I know my father talks me into some pretty terrible things, but...I shouldn’t have gone along with this…I’m really sorry, Betty! I know that’s not enough, and it never will be. Especially after all you’ve done for me. You’re a really good person. I don’t deserve you. I never did!” 

Daniel and Betty both looked at Matt as he started to leave, his head down, walking past them. Daniel had one arm planted firmly around Betty’s waist, but he grabbed Matt with his free hand and demanded, “What the hell did you mean, you shouldn’t have ‘gone along’ with this? What are you talking about? Did your old man have something to do with this? Did he TRY and convince you to marry Betty?”

“Well...uh...yeah. Sort of! I mean, I tried to tell him I was in love with someone else. And that Betty had moved on when I first got back from Africa and found out you had followed her to England. But he...sort of … convinced me that I should try and make things work with Betty. He tried to talk me out of my feelings for an older woman, saying that I needed to step up and carry on the Hartley legacy because he wasn’t going to let some...sorry, but ‘bastard cowboy’ of Claire’s take over everything he had worked so hard to pass on to his legitimate heir. His words, not mine, Daniel! 

Betty, look, regardless of what my old man tried to get me to do to get back at Daniel and Claire and keep me under his thumb, I know it wasn’t right for me to go along with this...charade! I could see you were in love with Daniel. And like you said, we should have both just moved on and been happy with the people we really did love instead of trying to make something between us work that was over a long time ago! 

I have to admit, part of me was jealous of Daniel, so...I guess I made it a competition, too. I wanted to prove I could ‘get Betty’ instead of you. But that was just so...wrong! Especially when I knew she and I weren’t really in love with each other. I wasn’t only jealous because of Betty, though. I wish I had the balls to start out on my own and walk away from my old man’s money like you did. 

Personally, I don’t have anything against Tyler. Well, except that in some weird way, it feels way too much like we’re somehow related, sharing a half-brother, I guess! But actually, I always liked your mom. She was way nicer to me than my own mom! I could have gone for her, calming down my dad and us being the super-rich Brady Bunch!” he teased.

Daniel made a face, “God, please! I’m gonna be sick! It was bad enough, seeing your father and my mom kissing or him talking about sleeping with her! It made me have flashbacks to Wilhelmina’s claws in my father! Or thinking Amanda and I were actually brother and sister! And to be related to YOU? I’ll pass! So, you’re telling me that your father more or less put you up to trying to get Betty back when you returned from Africa, just because he knew I was in love with her?”

“No, well, yes, but it goes deeper than that. It’s also about getting back at your mom through you and to keep Tyler from changing his mind about wanting to stake his claim to my old man’s money...and because he really does want me to give him some damn grandkids to carry on his precious ‘legacy’! 

I was perfectly happy to adopt! I know I can be pretty messed up and I do realize what a spoiled brat I can be sometimes. Personally, I don’t really think it’s a great idea for me to pass on what terrible people my mother and father could both be to an innocent child. To be honest, I figured, at least if Betty were the kid’s mother, it might have a chance to be somewhat normal and not some Rosemary’s baby or Damien with triple sixes, ready to lead the next Apocalypse! I swear, that’s what I feel like sometimes! I can’t believe I did this to you, Betty! I don’t blame you for hating me. You deserve better!” 

Betty narrowed her eyes, looking back and forth between Daniel and Matt, and put her hands on her hips, “You’re right. I do! I deserve the best man! Gentlemen, I have a plan! Matt, are you willing to play along, if it means you’ll still get your inheritance, but play a ‘joke’ at your father’s expense?” 

“Hell, yeah!”


End file.
